Killfrog.com w/ DBZ
by Weirdo-Saiyan-Chick
Summary: This is a story.Of course ya know that.Well it has to do with my favorite website and favorite show.Please R 'n' R
1. Default Chapter

DBZ Online  
  
By:Weirdo-Saiyan-Chick  
Rating:G for Generally Stupid and cursing  
  
This is my first story take it easy relax.Don't kill  
or sue me,please.I don't own DBZ or Kilfrog.com  
or the real people on killfrog.com chat.The people  
that you can tell aren't DBZ characters are real   
people on killfrog.com chat.  
  
  
Eternal_Sailor_Chibi_Moon has entered the chat  
Mrs.Brains has entered the chat  
~Godstrife_Kuja~has entered the chat  
Piccolo has entered the chat  
Nate has entered the chat  
Hungry.Monkey has entered the chat  
Zero has entered the chat  
SirLearnALot has entered the chat  
Vampire has entered the chat  
Powerful~Prince has entered the chat  
-KamiKaze-Death-Butterfly- has entered the chat  
Rowdy-Munkey has entered the chat  
Moon_Rolias has entered the chat  
Frying~Pan~B!tch has entered the chat  
X has entered the chat  
No-Nose has entered the chat  
shadow has entered the chat  
  
  
  
How you like the list of characters?I am working on the other  
chapter now.Yippee *dances* killfrog might be mad at me.  
don't worry i'll survive. 


	2. *User* has entered the chat

DBZ Online w/ Killfrog  
  
You missed me just say it.Well heres the second  
chappie.P.S I am -KamiKaze-Death-Butterfly-.  
  
Zero:Hey Chibi!  
X:Hello  
Eternal_Sailor_Chibi_Moon:Hi Zero  
shadow:hey Hungry.Monkey a/s/l  
Mrs.Brains:Hello,this chat network is awful.  
HungryMonkey:a/s/l is that a food?  
Zero:well we like this chat  
Mrs.Brains;Vegeta, honey dinner will be done at 6:00.  
Powerful~Prince:Leave me alone woman I'm training,baka.  
SillySwordsman has entered the chat  
Rowdy~Munkey:Hey Trunks  
SirLearnALot:Goten shut up I'm studying and your telling me what  
everyone says!  
SillySwordsman:Hey Goten  
[Logout]SirLearnALot has left the chat (timeout)  
Eternal_Sailor_Chibi_Moon:am i missing something?  
X:These people must already know each other  
Zero:I'm bored  
Bizkit has entered the chat  
Bizkit:Hi everyone  
-KamiKaze-Death-Butterfly-:I wanna fight  
Frying~Pan~B!tch:Goten go study!!!Goku go train or something  
don't bother me i'm sniffing . . . . .   
Mrs.Brains:-KamiKaze-Death-Butterfly- your spelling is awful its  
like Goten's speach.  
*Bizkit is bored!  
[Logout]Frying~Pan~B!tch has left the chat (timeout)  
Rowdy~Munkey:I'm hokd oon foniks  
-KamiKaze-Death-Butterfly-:hey Mrs.Brains you wanna take that  
up with my fists?  
SillySwordsman:Nice one Goten  
Mrs.Brains:Vegeta help!!!  
[Away]shadow is away :I miss Tyler waaaaaa  
Powerful~Prince:Is someone bothering you ,baka woman?  
[Logout]Bizkit has left the chat (timeout)  
*-KamiKaze-Death-Butterfly- grabs the handle of her sword  
SillySwordsman:Gotta go  
Rowdy~Munkey:g2g over to Trunkseseseses  
[Logout]SillySwordsman has left the chat (timeout)  
Mrs.Brains:Goten go to school.  
[Logout]Rowdy~Munkey has left the chat (timeout)  
Hungry.Monkey:ITS DINNER TIME BYE.  
[Logout]Hungry.Monkey has left the chat (timeout)  
[Logout]shadow has left the chat (timeout)  
Powerful~Prince:Its 6:01 wheres my dinner?  
Mrs.Brains:Dinner is ready bye.  
[Logout]Mrs.Brains has left the chat (timeout)   
[Logout]Powerful~Prince has left the chat (timeout)  
Zero:Weird I think I'll leave now  
X:Hey Zero those people are weird  
Eternal_Sailor_Chibi_Moon:?  
Zero:Yea bye X  
X:Chibi why do you always say '?'  
[Logout]Zero has left the chat (timeout)  
Eternal_Sailor_Chibi_Moon:I dunno bye  
[Logout]Eternal_Sailor_Chibi_Moon has left the chat (timeout)  
X:I guess I'll leave too i guess  
[Logout]X has left the chat (timeout)  
[Logout]~Godstrife_Kuja~ has left the chat (timeout)  
-KamiKaze-Death-Butterfly-:bye bye  
[Logout]-KamiKaze-Death-Butterfly- has left the chat (timeout)  
Piccolo:hey Krillen we should leave now  
silence  
Piccolo:KRILLEN STOP PRIVATE CHATTING!  
No-Nose:Okay geez Piccolo were gone  
[Logout]Piccolo has left the chat (timeout)  
[Logout]No-Nose has left the chat (timeout)  
  
  
  
  
Funny sorta I almost killed Bulma hehe.hey u should go to   
www.killfrog.com and then to the chatroom to meet those people  
and talk to them.So R * R pleaze!!! 


End file.
